Mending Fences
by jasmyn4057
Summary: 3 years later, Damon and Bonnie face each other. Sort of. They have a lot feelings they need to discuss. But, the road to recovery starts with a single conversation.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! I can finally publish my stories, so for those of you who read Something to Focus On, I do plan to finish that soon. And I wanted to finish this story last week, but I didn't. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. That being said, I'll accept Bonnie and Enzo, but every time I see Bonnie and Damon interact, I'm sucked right back into "Bamon". Please read and review.

And, of course, I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and the CW Network.

Mending Fences

"Come on, Bon. Open the door. Let me in. Talk to me. I brought you flowers." Damon pleaded while standing outside the door that had been slammed into his face by his currently pissed off best friend Bonnie.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with you, mate." Enzo explained to Damon. Enzo had fallen in love with Bonnie over the three years that Damon had abandoned his life and chose to desiccate himself in a coffin beside Elena. He listened to Bonnie as she ranted at Damon for being the most self-absorbed vampire on the planet. He comforted her while she bawled her eyes out at the thought of losing the two people she loved - both Elena and Damon. He protected Bonnie from the armory and his supposed family. He treasured Bonnie for her independence, her survival instincts, her compassion, her loyalty, her wit and her beauty. He did not like to see her in pain. And she was in pain. As much as she hated Damon for his selfish and cowardly choice, Enzo knew that a part of Bonnie had loved Damon. He did not want that part of her to disrupt what he had found with her: happiness.

"Then, she can tell me that herself." Damon replied.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Damon." Enzo was starting to get angry. Couldn't he take a hint?

"C'mon Bonnie. Let me inside. I just want to explain." Damon reasoned. He figured Ms. Martyr herself would not be able to hold a grudge against him if he could just talk to her face to face.

"Go away, Damon. I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"You heard her, mate. Just leave. You're upsetting her."

"Exactly. I heard her. She was talking to me. If she'd open the door, she can talk to me face to face."

With an exasperated sigh, Bonnie yanked the door open. "What do you want, Damon?"

"I want to talk to you." Damon said, feeling contrite. He knew he had made the right choice three years ago, but he didn't realize how much it would affect Bonnie. Seeing how furious she was at him, he questioned his decision to not say good-bye to her in person. If only he could make her see that he did it for her. Well, for her and his brother. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I brought you flowers."

"Yeah, you said that," quipped Bonnie.

"I explained it all in the letter. Did you read my letter?" Damon took a step closer as Bonnie took a step backward closer to Enzo.

"I wasn't interested in anything you had to say. So, whatever your reason for leaving, maybe you should just leave again. I don't need you here. We don't need you here."

"Just let me explain." Damon tried again. He didn't want to beg Bonnie…especially not in front of Enzo. But, he wanted a chance to set the record straight with her.

"Why are you even here?"

"Because I wanted to see you Bonnie. You're my best friend."

"Correction. Was your best friend. And then you abandoned me. And I moved on."

"To another version of me."

"Don't start, mate." Enzo snarled. "Besides, we really should be going. I promised I would find a cure. You're not going to die on my watch Bonnie Bennett." Enzo lifted Bonnie's delicate hand to lips and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"I get it. You two are together now." Damon said while raising his hands in silent surrender.

"We are. And you should leave now. Besides, shouldn't you be ecstatic?"

"And why is that?" inquired Damon.

"If I die, for real this time, you can finally be reunited with Elena. Isn't that what you've wanted all along."

"Don't do that, Bonnie!" Damon practically yelled. "Don't trivialize your life! I would never want you dead. You know that! You should know that! You used to know that!"

"I guess some things get lost when your supposed best friend abandons you."

"I can explain if you give me the chance." Damon reiterated.

"As fun as this is…listening to you two bicker, we really must be going." Enzo interjected.

"Fine. But, he doesn't need to come with us. We can handle this. The two of us." Bonnie insisted.

"You're going to need my help, Bonnie, if you want to find a cure."

"We don't need your help." Bonnie emphasized, gesturing between herself and Enzo.

"Yes, you do. And you know it." Damon argued.

"We really should be going." Enzo commented. He clasped Bonnie's hand as he tried to brush past Damon.

"Let me help you, Bonnie. I can help you."

"Enzo can help me."

"I can help you." Damon corrected. He knew that if he could get Bonnie to agree to let her guard down, he could prove to her how sorry he was and they could resume their friendship. He just wanted their relationship to go back to the way it was. "I always help you. And I always come through for you. Trust me. I can help you."

"Not anymore, mate. I am the one who will save her. After all, I've been here for her these past 3 years." Enzo sneered. He was tired of Damon try to insert his presence into their lives.

"You know you're going to need my help." Damon added with his signature smirk. "Enzo is good, but I'm better. I just saved Stefan. I can save you too." Placing the flowers on a nearby table, he waited for the decision he was certain would come.

"Fine," edged out Bonnie. "You can help. But don't expect me to forgive you. Ever."

"Stranger things have happened." Damon offered, gesturing to the two of them.

"If we can actually be on our way..." Enzo began. "Love, we really need to talk to someone. I have an idea about who we should start with."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I will forever be Team Bamon and watching their scenes together has given me so much hope for the two of them, but doesn't mean I don't respect the relationship Bonnie and Enzo have. Hopefully, I've captured a little bit of that spark. I'm very interested in seeing what the rest of season 7 holds for everyone.

As always, I do not own the characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and the CW Network.

Thanks for taking the time to read and if you want, please leave a review.

Chapter 2

Rayna angrily sat and tried to ignore the millions of images floating in her mind of the hundreds of vampires she had killed over her long life. She couldn't believe that she had let herself get into this predicament. She knew there was no cure for her blood, yet this British vampire had still taken her and tied her to this chair in hopes of saving his girlfriend. She knew if she really tried, she could escape. After all, she had had many close calls in her long life, but she was tired. The phoenix stone was destroyed. All of the vampires had escaped and although her all-consuming hatred for vampires was still potent, she wanted a break. A break before she had to start her lonely life on the road as a vampire huntress.

"Wake-y. wake-y, Ms. Stake-y." Damon sing-songed as he and Enzo walked up to a chained Rayna.

Damon was frustrated. Couldn't anyone see he was trying? Yes, he desiccated to save his best friend and brother from always having to save him. He was trying to do the noble thing. How was he to know that Matt would start hating Stefan enough to realize the crazy vampire huntress to hunt his brother? How was he supposed to know that the armory would come after Bonnie, and she, in turn, would look to Enzo for support only so he could fall in love with her and poison her? He wasn't. And now, that he was back, he was going to do everything in his power to make things right.

Damon had already proved that he could get things done. He had saved his brother. And yes, his brother was still angry. They were closer than they had been in years. He had a lifetime to get Stefan to forgive him. Bonnie was another matter entirely. First, he had to save her from dying and then he could spend the rest of her lifetime making amends. Despite everything, he wanted - no, needed Bonnie to be in his life. He valued her meaning of friendship and everything she had sacrificed in its meaning. He would save her life, even if she never forgave him.

"I already told you everything. There is no cure for my blood." Rayna declared.

"And why would I believe you? I think you know more than you're telling us." Damon returned.

"As far as I know, there is no cure for blood. Bonnie Bennett will die. Soon." Rayna answered.

"Well, has this ever happened before?" Enzo inquired. He couldn't lose Bonnie. She finally accepted him into her life. She had become the family he had always craved. While he was bothered by Damon's overprotectiveness of Bonnie, he knew that Damon would do anything to save Bonnie's life.

"A witch dying because of my blood?"

"Yes."

"I don't keep track of the witches poisoned by my blood." Rayna quipped.

"Well, maybe I should jog your memory." Damon said menacingly, taking a step closer to Rayna.

"Haven't we done that before, Salvatore? How did that work out for you?" Rayna asked sarcastically.

"You're right. Last time, it didn't work out. But, today is a whole new day. And I have nothing to lose. My brother is mad at me, but alive. And Bonnie is furious at me and dying. I have one person that I need to save. And you're the key. So, are you willing to bet on your chances now?" Damon threatened.

Rayna weighed her options. With the phoenix stone destroyed, there were hundreds of vampires on the loose. Vampires that needed to be dealt with. She could use Damon and Enzo's concern for Bonnie to her advantage.

"I may know a way to help Bonnie…" Rayna hedged. "But, you have to do something for me."

"Of course we do." Damon acknowledged. "And that would be?"

"I have heard of a witch who survived being poisoned with my blood. A long time ago, but there aren't a lot of details."

"So, you know nothing?!" Damon shouted incredulously.

"Not nothing. I know where to start looking for answers."

"And where would that be?" Enzo asked.

"Not unless I come with you and we take out a few of the phoenix stone vampires along the way."

"Bonnie doesn't have time for that!" Enzo said angrily.

"You want to know how to save her or not?" Rayna asked. "Those are my conditions. And I offered the only solution I can. So, can you untie me so we can go?"

"Just one second, Ms. Eager Beaver. My associates and I need to discuss." Damon responded. He urged Enzo out of the room so they could talk about Rayna's offer.

"It's a long shot." Enzo said as they walked towards the house where Bonnie was waiting.

"Yeah, but it could save her life." Damon insisted.

"But, it could lead us nowhere." Enzo argued.

"But, it could save her life." Damon countered.

"She may not want to trust some old story from Rayna."

"That's why we make this decision without her."

"She really won't like that."

"Oh, I guess you missed the part where it could save her life. Look, I'm not the one who spent the last three years poisoning the woman I claimed to love. She is dying because of you Enzo. So, excuse me, if I want to actually come up with a solution that could save her."

"Oh, please mate. Why would you want to save her now? Didn't you abandon her? So, excuse me, mate, if I choose to ignore everything you have to say."

"I desiccated myself so I could save my best friend. And three years later, despite my best intentions, she is dying. And it is all your fault!"

"Damon! Stop!" Bonnie shouted, rounding on the two dark-haired vampires squaring off on each other. "What is going on here?!" She stared at both Enzo and Damon.

Damon was definitely her least favorite supernatural being right now, but in a perverse way, she was glad he was here. No, she definitely didn't forgive him, but even she couldn't deny that Damon usually got what Damon wanted. Bonnie had come to cherish her friendship with Damon. She was devastated when he chose to lay in a coffin near Elena over staying with her while she lived her life. In the three years that he had been gone, she had learned to depend on Enzo. She had even grown to love Enzo, in spite of his flaws. She wasn't ready to give up her time among the living, even if it meant having to deal with Damon.

"Nothing." Enzo and Damon agreed simultaneously.

"Really? Because it looks like something." Bonnie took a step closer to Enzo. "Seriously, what is going on?" Bonnie intertwined their hands.

"We were having a discussing a strategy to save you." Enzo said, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Damon scoffed. "We have a plan to save you. But, he's not willing to try."

"That's not what I said." Enzo scowled at Damon.

"Enzo. I trust you. If you don't think it's a good idea. We'll find another way." Bonnie replied.

"And did you get to be so stupid, Bonnie? I thought you wanted to live!" Damon shouted incredulously. "This is a lead. A way to save your life and you just want to throw it away?! Why? Because I think it's a good idea. Grow up! I'm trying to save your life. And once that's done, I won't even expect a thank you. In fact, you can return to hating me if you are so inclined. But, at least you'll be alive."

"Stupid! How dare you call me stupid? You're the coward who ran away from his life?" Bonnie shouted. She was furious. How dare he call her stupid? "And you thought you'd just wake up and everything would be the way it was. Well, life doesn't work like that. I don't work like that. You had become my best friend Damon. And then you left me. I told you how much your decision hurt me and yet you still did it. And now you're back. The only reason you're here is because you may be of some help in finding a cure. But, make no mistake, we are not friends! I do not forgive you! And once this is over and a cure is found, I hope I never see you again!"

Bonnie was torn between wanting to see how her words affected Damon and walking back inside the house with Enzo so he could comfort her while she raged. She hadn't wanted to give Damon the satisfaction of baiting her into an argument. She had moved on with her life. And to prove it to herself, she wanted to show Damon that despite his reappearance into her life, she neither cared nor wanted his presence.

Struck speechless, by the force of Bonnie's resentment towards him, Damon didn't really know how to respond. "I wasn't calling you stupid. I just think your decision is stupid."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? Really?" Bonnie asked, stupefied by Damon's response.

"I thought you wanted to find a cure so you could return to your fairy tale life with Enzo and never see me again? Or do you want to finally let me explain myself?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Damon didn't know what to do. Normally, when he was angry and unsure of a solution, he would lash out and drain some random person. But, not only was he trying to be a better person for Elena, he also wanted to be a better friend to Bonnie. He knew she angry right now. But, he was sure he could reach her. And if he couldn't, at least, he would do the unselfish thing and stay with her while they found a cure and then he would try to respect her wishes.

"You're right. We don't have time for explanations. We need a plan of action." Bonnie replied. She was determined not to let Damon ruin what remaining time she had on this Earth. "Enzo, what about this lead? Why is it so risky?"

"Rayna has heard of a witch who survived." Enzo said. He knew Bonnie had a lot more to say where Damon was concerned, but she obviously didn't want to do it right now. "But she's a little sketchy with the details."

"But, at least, it's a lead." Damon added under his breath.

"And she'll only tell us if we take her along and kill a few of the phoenix stone vampires along the way." Enzo continued as if Damon had not spoken.

"And why are we so willing to trust Rayna?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Why would she lie?" Damon countered.

"Maybe because she wants to escape and he back to her huntress life?" Bonnie replied matter-of-factly.

"Are you a vampire? No. Then, she doesn't want you to die." Damon argued.

"But, I am with two vampires. One of whom, I'm sure she'd love to torture and stake." Bonnie said sweetly.

"Fine. You go talk to her. See what you think. But, why you're in there having 'girl talk', just remember of the three of us, only one is on the verge of death. And there are no other options." Damon reminded her. With that parting shot, he walked towards his car. "Just call me when you two decide to hit the road."

Watching Damon drive off, Bonnie was reminded of why she spent so much time trying to kill Damon before she had become his friend. He was an arrogant, annoying selfish bastard who always thought he was right.

"Love, I'll go with you to talk to Rayna. I don't want you talking to her alone." Enzo said gently.

"I have to go by myself. She may not want to share anything with me if you're there."

"Or she'll manipulate you."

"Or we'll use her to find a cure and save my life in the process." Bonnie said with a grin. "We don't have a choice. A possible lead is better than nothing. Please Enzo. I trust you. Trust me. Have a little faith in us."

"Love, I have complete faith in us." Enzo gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now go and talk to the crazy huntress so we can save your life."

"This will work, you'll see." Bonnie said walking towards the shed where Rayna was being kept.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always, I do not own these characters. They are the property of LJ Smith and the CW Network.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm not quite sure where I'll be going with this story, but I am having fun writing it. Soon, it'll be the final season and as much as I have enjoyed watching Bonnie and Enzo as a couple, nothing enchants me more than the Bonnie and Damon dynamic.

As for Bonnie, I think she trusts her friends. Always has. She's opinionated, but slow to anger and always there for her friends. And I try to portray her as such.

Anyways, enjoy the story. Read and comment if you like. Thanks

Chapter 3

"I knew you would come sooner or later" Rayna said as she watched Bonnie cautiously walk towards her.

"I had to." Bonnie said simply. "Enzo and Damon gave me the details. But, now I need to hear it from you."

"I will tell you what I told them. I have a lead. A starting point. And my price is to come with you and kill phoenix stone vampires along the way. It really isn't that complicated."

"And why would you help us?"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because it's not in your nature."

"My nature is to kill vampires. You are not a vampire."

"True. But, I am supernatural. A witch. Your hatred does not extend to me? How kind." Bonnie added sarcastically.

"I only have one lifetime left. I just want to track down the vampires I have hunted and killed. They are savages and deserved to be in the phoenix stone. And you're dying. Not much I have to do there, but let fate takes its course. You guys are the ones trying to defy fate. I am giving you an option. Without me, you'll die. With me, you might have a chance to live. It's really up to you." Rayna replied with a shrug.

Weighing her options, Bonnie felt helpless. She didn't want to trust Rayna with her life, but she also didn't know who else to turn to. Her magic was back. Maybe she could find a cure...while also being on the run from the Armory and before she died from Rayna's blood. And so far, no one had even heard of a possible way to save her life. In her mind, she was going to have to work with Rayna. At least, for the time being. If there was even a remote possibility that Rayna actually had a lead that could save her life, she had to take the chance. The truth was that Bonnie did not want to die.

"So, that's it. We help you and you help me. That simple." Bonnie reiterated.

"If you double-cross me, I will kill you."

"Before or after you die from my blood?"

Stunned silent by Rayna's callousness, Bonnie shook her head. _She's so cold and empty. Doesn't she care about anything in this world? Would anything I say affect her?_ "Maybe I won't be the one to kill you, but Enzo would."

"Damon too. But, that won't make you any less dead."

"True. But, at least you won't be alive."

"I've already lived several lifetimes. Can you say the same?"

Bonnie knew she wasn't going to win this argument with Rayna. In a perverse way, Bonnie knew Rayna was right. She was barely in her 20s and she had already died twice already. But, this time felt like it was going to be permanent. And she really wasn't ready for that. She had finally found love and acceptance with Enzo. She wasn't ready to give it all up.

"Let's talk plainly. Give me something. Something to prove you're not trying to escape and we have a deal."

"Sure. Check the name Margaret Hall. San Francisco. 1890 and Susan Hala. 1940."

"I will." With that, Bonnie made a swift exit. She was hoping there was some information to prove Rayna actually had a lead.

Lightly strumming his guitar on the couch, Enzo looked up when Bonnie came back into the cottage they shared. "So, love, did you make a decision?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to talk to her first."

"And did that help?"

"Maybe." Bonnie said coyly. Walking towards the couch, she plopped on the seat cushion next to him. She was grateful for his reassuring presence. It was wonderful knowing that no matter what, he would be there for her. He wasn't going to just walk away from their life together. "She seems genuine about wanting to kill the vampires from the phoenix stone."

"And... what about saving your life?"

"Not so much. She figures that I'll die either way and so will she."

"So, does that mean we can trust her?"

"No. But, we can work together for a common goal."

"You're trying to stay positive. I love that."

"Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." With a determined sigh, she faced Enzo. "I told her I need some proof that she was telling the truth. She gave me some names to check out. "

"By all means, let's check them out."

"Wait. First, I wanted to talk to you about Damon." Bonnie ended with a scowl.

Enzo was amused by the amount of distaste in Bonnie's voice when saying Damon's name. "What about him?"

"I was thinking. We don't need him. You and I, we, can do this. Just the two of us."

"Of course WE could. Of that, I have no doubt. But, he wants to help. And we could use his help."

"His help usually solves one problem and creates five more."

Enzo chuckled at her candid comment. True, Damon usually bullied his way to a solution that he felt always justified the means, however, it also meant chaos and heartbreak in his wake. "But, you can't deny that he gets results. And if the end result if your life, then I'm willing to deal with the consequences of having his help."

"I guess." Bonnie agreed reluctantly.

"Besides, despite his poor choices, Damon cares for you. He won't let you die. Not if there is something he can do. If he's not with us, then he'll do ANYTHING to save you. What damage would you rather deal with?"

"I'd rather not argue with sound logic." Bonnie conceded. Just because Enzo had made a good argument, it didn't mean she had to like it. Bonnie missed the simple days of her life, before she knew about the existence of vampires. "Fine. You are right. He had does have a way of getting everything he wants. He can help us. But, I'm still not going to forgive him."

Enzo lightly kissed her lips. "And that's why I love you. Let's find out if Rayna has anything and then we'll include him."

"Sure. Let's see if the scary vampire huntress lady can save a witch. This is what my life has become." Bonnie says with a sigh as she gets up and heads toward the computer and pile of books on the table that was being used for a magical cure.

Several hours and a few dead ends later, Bonnie and Enzo had something. A small something, but something. It seemed like Margaret and Susan were the same person. At least, there pictures were eerily similar.

"They could just be related." Enzo argued. He didn't want to rasp at straws. Every minute spent researching some dead end meant one less minute on an actual way to save Bonnie's life. And that was all he cared about. He had waited years to find the contentment in his life that he found just being in Bonnie's presence. He was not about to let that go without a fight. She would survive or he would die trying.

"But, it not's nothing. It's possible that they could be the same person. It says that Margaret Hall was a prominent figure until she got very sick and disappeared from society. Then, years later, Susan is photographed and she looks just like Margaret."

"There's no mention of Margaret being a witch."

"And do you know every vampire who ever existed?"

"I see your point."

"It's not a lot, but it could be something."

"I just don't want to spend a lot of time on this if it means nothing."

"Neither do I, but it could be something. We have to take that chance."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Enzo agreed half-heartedly.

"Come on. We will do this. We'll find a cure." Bonnie said forcing some positivity into her voice.

"Yes, we will." Enzo said reassuringly. "We have to."

"I'm going to get Rayna ready for a road trip. You should fill Damon in. Remind him to be on his best behavior. With my magic coming back, he may not be alive to greet Elena if he pisses me off. I cannot be held responsible for what my actions if he annoys me." Bonnie flippantly remarked while heading towards the door.

"Damon? Annoying? Perish the thought, love."

"Uh huh. We shall see." With a wave, Bonnie heads outside to talk to Rayna again.

Chuckling to himself, Enzo grabbed his cell phone to call Damon and let him know that they had something.


End file.
